


To Be Near You Again

by distraughtlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: When Bucky arrives home after a long and tiring flight, Steve welcomes him back with a much-needed trip to their bedroom.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	To Be Near You Again

The condo seemed lifeless without Bucky inside it. Steve disliked the feeling entirely and could not wait for his husband to arrive home from his week-long trip in Europe. Bucky had been called for a quick mission unexpectedly and Steve noticed his absence immediately. It was never pleasant whenever either of them had to be apart for a lengthy period of time, but consistently saving humanity did help out in some regard.

However, it had now reached the point where Steve needed Bucky back in ways no one else could ever provide for him.

Steve checked the time on his phone as he waited in their living room and saw that Bucky would be here shortly. He had showered before and was dressed in a blue patterned t-shirt with dark jeans. Even though it was a casual attire, Steve wanted to look as good as possible for Bucky. He knew his husband would more than appreciate it.

Then the lock at the front door turned and Steve was soon greeted with the sight of Bucky. His heart rate quickened as he took in Bucky’s appearance. He wore a pair of washed-out blue jeans and a graphic t-shirt along with his brown leather jacket that he never seemed to stop wearing, which Steve found utterly adorable. Bucky’s short brown hair was rustled as if he’d run a hand through it and decided that was all the fixing it needed. Steve had never missed his husband this much before.

“Hey, baby,” Bucky said at the doorway as a wide, bright smile grew across his face.

Steve instantly stood up from the couch and greeted him with a deep kiss, needing the connection of their lips. Bucky dropped the bag he was holding and wrapped his arms around Steve’s lower back, pulling him in close. Steve held onto the sides of Bucky’s face as they kissed, brushing his thumbs gently across his cheeks.

When they pulled their lips apart, Steve said, “You don’t know how much I missed you.”

“I’m so sorry I had to leave, sweetheart,” Bucky said as they remained in each other’s warm embrace. “I hate it when one of us has to leave for a long time.”

“You’re back, though, and that’s all that matters,” Steve said.

They released their arms from around each other, albeit regretfully. When they moved into the living area, Bucky slid his leather jacket off and left it laying atop the couch. Steve was instantly able to see the muscles in Bucky’s arms and knew he didn’t want to waste any more time. He had to get his husband in the bedroom where he belonged.

“I think I know of a way to properly welcome you home,” Steve said, sensually skimming his fingers along Bucky’s form.

Bucky’s eyes lighted up with surprise and excitement, which only made Steve that much more impatient.

Forgetting Bucky’s luggage at the entryway, they hurried into their master bedroom that was located past the kitchen. Their steps were eager and excited like two love-struck teenagers about to be intimate. But it was better than that, so much more.

Once the door was closed, they positioned themselves in front of the bed and fervently made out for a couple of minutes. As Bucky reached for the bottom of his shirt, Steve gripped his wrist and stopped him.

“Keep your clothes on,” Steve said. “I want you like this.”

“As long as you’re the one who’s losing the clothes, it’s a deal,” Bucky replied, his eyes glinting with a mix of love and mischievousness. Then he walked back until he reached the foot of their bed and sat down, his eyes locked on Steve.

Bucky watched in anticipation as Steve began undressing in front of him. In one swift motion, Steve pulled his t-shirt off and flung it to the floor. His immensely broad chest was smooth and packed full of muscle, which had Bucky nearly drooling from the sight. Then, after unbuttoning his jeans, Steve took them off which left him in just his underwear.

In a matter of seconds, Steve tugged down his boxer-briefs and kicked them off his ankles. Bucky nearly lost it once seeing Steve in his bare glory. He gulped hard, his eyes glued to every inch of his husband. He needed to run his hands along Steve’s thunderous thighs, up his well-defined six pack, down his durable back, and every other spot as well.

“You should move up on the bed,” Steve said, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a half-smirk.

“Yes sir,” Bucky said, grinning madly as he dashed further onto the bed and placed his back against the headboard. “Who knew you’d turn out to be the power bottom in this relationship?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Steve replied.

Eagerly crawling onto the bed as well, Steve placed himself in between Bucky’s outstretched legs. Then Steve shucked Bucky’s jeans and underwear until they were halfway down his muscular thighs. His cock twitched at the sight of Bucky’s exposed lower half.

Before both of them knew it, Bucky was completely hard. Steve gazed at the sight of Bucky’s lengthy cock and felt his hunger turn ravenous. He felt even more turned on by the fact that Bucky was wearing all his clothes while he himself was fully bare.

Tensing his lower half, Bucky made his long cock wave at Steve in a happily ecstatic greeting. Then Steve, who was fully gone now, dropped his head and engulfed Bucky’s member in his mouth without losing a single moment.

Lowering his head back, Bucky felt like he was in paradise once Steve wrapped his utterly warm lips around his shaft. Steve went at a lovingly slow pace, letting his mouth travel up and down while his libido increased sharply.

Bucky felt instantly at home as Steve sucked his cock warmly. He had missed his husband so much and being here with him now was all Bucky could ever need in his life. Steve kept his mouth wrapped tight around Bucky’s pulsing staff, losing track of time as he made love to Bucky’s perfect lower-half.

Gripping the bed sheets, Bucky began rocking his hips upward gently. The unbearably warm center around his cock was beginning to drive him wonderfully mad. He felt like he couldn’t escape from Steve’s love and the sensation was substantially profound.

Pulling his mouth off, Steve moved down and sucked Bucky’s balls rapidly. He lost himself in the scent of Bucky’s musk and felt his insides burning. Once he sucked Bucky’s dick again for a good amount of necessary time, he was ready to continue on.

“Turn around, let me get you ready,” Bucky said.

As Steve switched himself around, Bucky leaned his hand down to the side and opened up his nightstand drawer, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lubrication.

Steve was now positioned on his hands and knees, his ass facing Bucky. Opening the bottle, Bucky doused his finger with lube and began rubbing it against Steve’s smooth entrance. Then he deftly slipped the tip of his finger inside Steve, earning a groan of pleasure from him. He worked a single finger in and out, until he worked his way up to two and then three.

Softly patting Steve’s left cheek, Bucky slipped his fingers out of Steve’s hole. Steve turned back around and waited eagerly on top of his knees while Bucky grabbed the condom next to his leg. It took Bucky hardly any time at all to put the condom on his cock and fix it up with a generous dose of lube.

Steve instantly traveled forward into Bucky’s lap, settling his muscular body down. Then he reached around himself and grabbed Bucky’s cock. He was ready to go and began sinking low, inch after inch until Bucky slid completely inside him.

“Fuck, oh my god,” Bucky said in a shocked and wrecked voice.

Waiting for a few seconds, Steve then rose up and sank back down. He was not surprised to be feeling just pleasure and no amount of pain; he had truly hit the jackpot with Bucky.

Moving faster, Steve rode Bucky back and forth, their bed now starting to shake. Bucky looked up at his husband in awe, his brain hardly functioning at this point. He couldn’t feel anything but the tremendous tight heat of Steve.

Heartily, Bucky squeezed Steve’s amply-sized ass cheeks and decided not to let go for the time being. He was at the mercy of Steve’s riding and kept watching in amazement as the man above him continued his current rhythm.

Steve sighed in bliss as his lower half remained completely filled with Bucky’s member. He did not want to change into another position and was completely content to do all the work for today. Steve bounced his big ass full-heartedly on Bucky’s dick with an endless amount of energy, unable to stop himself even if he wanted to.

“I changed my mind,” Steve said. “You need less clothing now.”

Bucky raised his arms up and was promptly removed of his shirt by Steve. With greedy hands, Steve eagerly caressed Bucky’s broad, muscular chest, feeling the warmth of his husband’s skin. Then Steve lovingly tugged on a few of Bucky’s chest hairs which made the other man gasp deeply in pleasure.

“I love being at your mercy,” Bucky murmured, his lidded eyes locked on Steve.

Somehow, against all reason, Steve went at an even faster pace, his riding now full-force. Bucky held onto Steve’s sides for dear life, his mouth parted slightly. He didn’t even feel capable of lasting for a decent amount of time, all due to Steve.

“Fuck, baby, I won’t be able to hold out if you keep this up,” Bucky said almost breathlessly.

“Nothing to worry about. We can always go for another round later.”

Then Steve began tugging on his own cock, which made Bucky groan excitedly at the sight of his husband touching himself. Bucky relinquished the self-control he had kept and simply let himself feel the wondrously beautiful heat of Steve wrapped around his cock. He’d be gone very soon, he knew it.

In no time at all, Steve felt at the very edge. Only a few more pumps and then…

Both of them saw white as they released together. As Steve let go completely and clenched around Bucky’s cock, Bucky himself became helpless. Deep, wrecked groans escaped both men, the sound filling up their well-used bedroom.

When they were done, Steve and Bucky kept their hands on each other, their chests heaving almost erratically.

“That’s definitely one way to keep me home,” Bucky said, his eyes slightly glazed over.

“I’ll probably have to use the same method again in the future.”

“I have no issue with that.”

Knowing that Bucky was probably exhausted from his flight, Steve rose up from the bed and then helped Bucky stand up as well.

Before heading any further, Bucky removed the rest of his clothing, kicking off his jeans and underwear. Completely nude as well now, Bucky trailed Steve into their bathroom. Like the devoted husband he was, Bucky’s eyes did not leave the gorgeous sight of Steve’s big butt cheeks as they shook firmly from walking.

They cleaned each other up and took care in doing so, both men wanting to show how much they loved one another. They could feel it emanating off one another, the effect of it making them pleasantly delirious.

When both of them were finished, they headed out of the bathroom side by side. Bucky rested his right hand on Steve’s perfect ass while they went towards the bed. Then they climbed underneath the sheets and pressed their bare bodies closely together.

Laying his hand possessively on top of Bucky’s abdomen, Steve got himself comfortable and put his head down on Bucky’s chest, his favorite way of sleeping with the other man. Then Bucky used his arm that was underneath Steve’s form to hold onto his waist, keeping him near without any empty space between them.

“You won’t be going anywhere for a while,” Steve muttered tiredly, nuzzling against Bucky’s chest and feeling his eyes close with weight.

“Promise?”

Bucky already knew the answer.


End file.
